Shirou Yusa
Shirou Yusa can be described as a rebellious and aggressive delinquent who is highly intelligent in spite of his nature, in contrast to the more level-headed Ren. Due to being a constant thrill seeker, Shirou starts a fight with Ren which ends up with both of them in hospital. While Ren spends an extended period of time in hospital, Shirou leaves early and meets up with Eri Honjou, a girl with a similar personality to his own while wandering the streets of Suwahara. The two of them have a narrow escape from the nigh-immortal Nazi occultist organization Longinus Dreizen Orden, who are in Suwahara to conduct a ritual to revive their leader, Reinhard Heydrich, and ascend him to godhood. Since then, Eri and Shirou dedicate themselves to hunting the LDO. Shirou meets up with Ren after he also encounters the LDO, at which point the plots of the visual novel branch off depending on the players actions, however, in multiple routes, Shirou engages in combat with Wilhelm Ehrenberg, a member of the LDO with vampire-like powers on multiple occasions before finally defeating him, most impressively in Kasumi’s route, where he kills him using conventional weapons, along with discovering and exploiting Ehrenberg’s weaknesses, while possessing no superhuman powers of his own, beyond enhanced strength and pain tolerance. Battle vs. Yuuji Kazami (by SPARTAN 119) Suwahara Tower, Suwahara, Japan, December 22nd, 2006 Yuuji Kazami stood in wait near the the entrance to the Suwahara Tower, posing as one of the civilians milling about the tower, clad in a coat like all of the rest of the holiday shoppers during winter season. According to intelligence gathered by CIRS, the Longinus Dreizen Orden, a terrorist group founded by ex-Nazis would strike at seven locations around the city within the next few days. The first attack was scheduled to happen tonight... A Japanese man about Yuuji's age, with hair dyed blonde clad in a red jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans, walked through the center of the cloud. Immediately, Yuuji's eye caught something the other civilians did not... this figure was armed with a handgun. Civilian gun ownership was exceedingly rare in Japan, and handguns were completely illegal. Yuuji could only thing of one reason why the man would be armed: he was one of the terrorists. Of course, Yuuji and his commanding officers had no idea of the true power of the LDO, which rendered tools like firearms unnecessary... Yuuji drew his sidearm, a Glock 17 and yelled, "Police, drop your weapon, keep your hands where I can see them!". This was standard procedure for apprehending terror suspects while undercover in populated area- posing as an undercover police officer allowed you to have a sense of authority without telling everyone that you were a member of a secret joint Japanese-US special forces unit. The civilians quickly vacated the area around Yuuji and Shirou, clearing the square in front of the tower upon sight of the weapon. Shirou, however, had not heard Yuuji's command in the sound of all the pedestrians clearing the area, and assumed the man had been sent to kill him, presumably the mysterious superhumans that he was hunting. Shirou immediately raised his sidearm and fired on Yuuji with his Desert Eagle, showing almost inhuman strength as he effectively fired the Desert Eagle one-handed. Yuuji dove behind a thick concrete planter as three .50 AE rounds whizzed towards him. The bullets slammed into the planter, cracks in the concrete propagating out from where the rounds impacted. As soon as the first shots were fired, the few civilians who had stayed on to watch the arrest all fled the scene. Yuuji peeked out from behind the planter and fired four shots from his Glock. Shirou gave a shout of pain as two of the rounds struck him, one in the thigh and one in the side, and yet, apart from the shout, he barely seemed to notice the impacts. Instead, Shirou simply fired his Desert Eagle again, the round flying a few centimeters past Yuuji's head, before continuing shattering the window of the first floor of the Suwahara tower. As Yuuji dove for cover, Shirou tossed an M67 fragmentation grenade behind the planter, forcing Yuuji to break cover and jump through the broken window of the Suwahara tower to avoid the explosion, which shattered the planter into a thousand pieces of concrete as it sprayed lethal shrapnel everywhere. As Yuuji lunged, Shirou fired the remaining three shots in the magazine of his Desert Eagle at him, one of which struck Yuuji's thigh, but not breaking the bone. Yuuji was still able to run and make his way around the corner. Hurrying down the hallway, Yuuji lost sight of his attacker and entered a bathroom, seizing a first aid kit from the walls and hiding in one of the stalls while he wrapped around the wound. Having treated his injury, Yuuji exited the stall and walked toward the entrance of the bathroom, only for the door to burst open in front of his face. He was now face to face with Shirou. The impact knocked the gun out of his hands pushed Yuuji backwards, into a sink. Yuuji rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a .50 caliber round, the bullet instead shattering the nearest sink to the bathroom door. Yuuji drew his knife and lunged at Shirou, who evaded the attack, but was pushed with his back to the wall. As Yuuji thrust his knife towards Shirou, Shirou responded by grabbing the stylized cross "bling" on his neck and placing it in his fist. Shirou evaded Yuuji's second knife blow and thrust his fist forward, hitting Yuuji just to to one side of his right eye. Yuuji avoided losing the eye, but he still dropped his knife and recoiled in pain. Shirou pressed his advantage, punching Yuuji a second time, knocking him into a stall wall with enough force to dent the sheet metal structure. As Shirou went in for another strike, however, Yuuji blocked the attack and retaliated with a left hook to the face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. The attack stunned Shirou, leaving him open to a knee to the groin, which knocked him backwards against the tile wall. Yuuji struck Shirou with a barrage of powerful blows, slamming him against the wall hard enough to crack the tile. After several seconds, Shirou collapsed, a trail of blood running down the wall from his head. Yuuji retrieved his weapons and exited the room. Epilogue Yuuji walked back into the deserted entrance foyer when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the figure, he saw a man with pale white skin and a piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, wearing a black uniform with the emblem of the SS on his shoulder, but instead of the swastika, he wore a different symbol. Realizing this man had to be a member of that Nazi organization he was hunting, Yuuji raised, Glock and yelled, "Put your hands up! You are under arrest under the terms of the INTERPOL General Regulations and the US-Japanese Joint Special Defense Unit Treaty!" "Hmmph", the man snickered, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with, kid? I am Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Number Four of the Longinus Dreizen Orden, Kaziklu Bey!". As the man finished speaking, Yuuji sensed some powerful force flying towards him. He rolled out of the way just in time as the concrete pillar that was behind him seemed to be struck by some invisible projectile. Yuuji raised his Glock and fired off all of the remaining rounds in the magazine. This didn't even phase Ehrenburg, instead, the bullets bounced off him as though they had struck the glacis plate of a tank. "The kids of this nation must be more skilled that I thought", Wilhelm said, "You're the second one who managed to dodge my attacks. But lets see you dodge this! You're dead, kid!" As though guided by some intuition, Yuuji ducked and rolled, evading the countless spectral stakes summoned by the Nazi occultist vampire. As he got back up, he lobbed a fragmentation grenade at Wilhelm, which landed at his feet. The grenade exploded in a flash of smoke and flames. Less than a second later, the cloud was parted by a swarm of invisible projectiles, which Yuuji only barely avoided. As Wilhelm turned to launch another attack on Yuuji, the silence was broken by the thunder of a Desert Eagle firing several times. The sound drew the attention of both Wilhelm and Yuuji. "So, figured out I'm not the one your looked for yet?", a battered, but amazingly still healthy Shirou asked, "Come on, I've got a plan to deal with this asshole!" With no time to think, Yuuji went with the man who had until very recently been his adversary, following him out the door of the Suwahara tower, zig-zagging as they dodged the invisible projectiles, as if by some mysterious intuition. As they burst out the door, Shirou dropped a metal canister at the door. "Soon as he opens the door, shoot the canister!", Shirou said as he ran past, towards motorcycle parked outside the tower. As Wilhelm Ehrenburg stepped out of the door, Yuuji fired his Glock, hitting the canister. At once, Wilhelm was engulfed in a white mist. A second later, Shirou came in on his motorcycle, driving right into the cloud of mist and fishtailing around with his back wheel. The sound of something falling to the ground, as well as what sounded like shattering glass. Shirou then stopped by Yuuji and motioned for him to get on the back of his motorcycle. As they drove across the Suwahara bridge, Yuuji asked his new ally, "Who the hell was he?! And what was in that canister?" "No idea, but I've ran into him and his little buddies before", Shirou replied, "And that was liquid nitrogen. Figured if he was strong enough to shrug off a bullet, I just had to make his body weaker". As they sped away towards Shirou's hideout at the club known as the "Bottomless Pit", Shirou and Yuuji did not realize that Wilhelm was still alive and well- his uniform was shattered and he had been knocked over by the sudden impact, but the "armor" of Die Ewigkeit was not easily pierced. Expert's Opinion While Shirou was an impressive combatant, without the supernatural powers he acquires in some other routes, Shirou was essentially an equally durable, but less experienced opponent than Yuuji. While Shirou had killed a more durable opponent and had experience in fights as a delinquent, he could not stand up against the greater training and combat experience Yuuji had. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Vampire Slayers